29th "Flying Fish" Jump Infantry Division
A subsidy of Tarantula Mercenary Corps, the 29th Jump Infantry Division, often referred to as the "Flying Fish", is a freelance paramilitary organization specializing in highly-mobile anti-armor and anti-infantry operations. Force Composition While the Tarantula Mercenary Corps are a (small) combined-arms force, the 29th remains an independent asset, simply serving "indefinitely" with the larger company. As such, they are allowed to be much more specialized, relying upon their parent unit to provide both air and armored support. All thirteen members, twelve men split up into 6 “fire teams” of two with one leader, are well-trained infantrymen, often with some type of house-aligned military background prior to enlisting within the 29th. No air or armor assets are present in the unit as they rely on the TMC for additional support, as previously stated. Equipment Every operator in the 29th is equipped with a large jump pack, which is considerably bulky and weighs 30 kg. This jetpack allows them to briefly leap across the battlefield in rapid bounds of roughly 100 meters and over obstacles up to 20 meters in height, allowing them to quickly close the distance on an armored unit or get the high ground on an entrenched position. The device is self-powered, meaning that it can be used away from supply lines for indefinite amounts of time, but sustained flight can easily overwhelm the reactor and cause it to explode, severely injuring if not killing the operator. In addition, any projectile that successfully penetrates the armored shell will undoubtedly disable the pack. For high-altitude insertions via aircraft, up to two 10 kg fuel pods can be attached to jump pack in order to soften the landing without expending all of the pack's fuel. Both pods are designed to be as aerodynamic as possible and can be ejected on a whim. Operating the pack can be done manually via detachable control stick or neurohelmet, which automatically reads the user's thoughts and acts accordingly. In order to prevent misfires while in use with a neurohelmet, a manual safety is located on the pack's right side. In terms of weaponry, each infantryman is equipped with a two-mode, double-barreled particle cannon. While it weighs as much as a conventional unloaded light machine gun, it's relatively light recoil, no need for ammunition, and power make it a favorite for the highly mobile 29th. While in primary mode, the UE-99F fires a long, concentrated stream of particles that "splash" on impact with a hard surface, with a distinct "lightning" helix swirling around the stream. This stream is highly effective against slow-moving un-or-lightly-armored targets, capable of scratching heavy armor, and can cut holes through Mech armor with successive strikes. Those unlucky humans who get caught by a blast are nearly instantly vaporized, but in primary configuration, even with two over-under rotating barrels, rate of fire is pitiful, making it an overall wasteful weapon to use against infantry. Secondary mode, which requires some time to switch to, disperses smaller streams of particles in no coherent patterns, similar to that of a shotgun. Twin barrels mean that two shots can be fired off in extremely quick succession (or at the same time), while the lightened load on both capacitor and heat sinks allow for overall faster rate of fire, ideal for anti-infantry work. When enemies get too close, or their primary weapon gets damaged, the 29th officially use two different secondary weapons, Mark 3 Gauss Pistols and a sickle-shaped melee weapon with armor-cutting capabilities via a rapidly vibrating blade. For demolitions work, the 29th uses two different types of explosives: a light, thrown directional explosive device which latches onto armor and explodes with intent to disable the vehicle, and a multi-purpose lightweight, highly explosive, remotely detonated satchel charge. Most often, a typical explosives load is composed of 80% satchel charges and 20% directional explosives. The remote detonator, due to the highly mobile nature of 29th operators, is tied onto the wrist securely, and must be "mashed" down to trigger an armed explosive device. These charges, in tandem with their weaponry, have coined them the nickname "C4 shitting shotgun fairies". Tactics In order to overcome their "disadvantaged" roots as an infantry company in comparison to armored units, the 29th are trained to utilize unconventional tactics, often successfully, against larger targets. The ability to bring down massive Mechs, although a very rare occurrence only set on by the advent of a sleepy or green Mech pilot, makes them amongst the most cost-effective fighting forces in Tahc YBWR. Against tanks, they will use their height advantage to gain altitude on said flat, tracked vehicles, aiming for one of the hatches in order to open up a vault for a satchel charge in order to fully disable the vehicle and it's crew. For those who are less accurate with their particle cannons, a directional explosive device can be substituted, although their delayed action makes a followup charge difficult to place in a single jump. Against mechs, they will never engage alone, preferring to coordinate strikes on known weak spots such as exposed leg actuators to open up a hole. Then, satchel charges are planted rapidly within the breach and detonated, causing severe damage to the limb. More often than not, they will attack the legs of a Mech, as loss of a leg means loss of mobility for the more agile armored units. Accidents, which normally occur in mid-air, tend to be fatal, along with the fact that getting hit in midair will throw off the jetpack’s automatic alignment systems and send the wearer plummeting down to earth. For these reasons, the 29th do not have medics on staff and do not require medical training to join. Category:Organizations